noticemesenpaifandomcom-20200223-history
Rocker Senpai
Rocker Senpai (a.k.a Yamato) Yamato-senpai's skill at guitar can only be rivaled by his singing prowess. He expresses himself through song-writing. The player is able to acquire him by placing his favorite items in the cafe, using any theme, and purchasing the gourmet beans or higher in the shop. He gives one special note and two memorable events. He is part of the 3-A class. Appearance Yamato has silvery-white spiked-up hair. He wears all black, sporting a leather jacket. He carries a red guitar on his back. Items Once Yamato visits the cafe, he can appear in any theme as long as the player places his favorite items and uses at least the gourmet beans. Favorite Items * Body Pillow * Boombox * Broomstick * Christmas Gift * Christmas Tree * Flower Garden Box * Giant Stuffed Spider * Gothic Table Set * Guitar * Macarons * Maid Cafe Set * Mat with Food * Monkey * Parasol and Mat * Plastic Stool Set * Reclining Chair * Shampoo Set * Spaghetti Meal Set * Stretching mat * Stuffed Bear * Wheelbarrow * White Day Set * Yakitori Stand Love Letter (Requires 112 visits to obtain) "I wrote a new song. I'll play it for you next time I visit. Just make sure the guitar is ready for me okay?" -Yamato-senpai Star Festival Event Wis Picture + Confession 1st Confession (Requires 182 visits to obtain) You are wiping down the tables when you hear someone playing the guitar. It's the silver-haired guy again. Some students say that he's the lead singer of a famous band. You can hear him softly singing to the guitar. His voice is deep and soothing. He notices you staring and stops playing. Yamato-senpai: "What is it?" You: "Ah! Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you!" Yamato-senpai: "Sigh" "Ugh. I thought this cafe was safe from fangirls since it's inside the school. I'm so tired of this." You: "Eh? I don't even know your name." Yamato-senpai: "Oh, you've never heard of my band?" You: "No. I haven't heard you sing until today. Your voice is beautiful. I couldn't help but listen." Yamato-senpai: "Oh, thank you. It's nice to see someone appreciate my music instead of my looks." "I'm Yamato. You can sit down and listen to me play more." 2nd Confession (Requires 280 visits to obtain) You enter the stadium for Yamato's concert. He gave you a ticket and you've always wanted to see him perform with his band. The entire place is packed. Hundreds of fans are screaming the band's name. You didn't know Yamato was this famous. An usher guides you through the aisles and finally instructs you to your seat. It was in a special VIP section, first row, right in middle. You sit down and the crowd roars to life. The curtain opens and in the middle of the stage right across you is Yamato. Yamato: "Good evening everyone!" "We're BLACK STARZ! Thank you for coming to our show!" Suddenly, his gaze falls on you. Yamato: "But before we start, I'd like to invite someone special to me onstage" He extends his hand towards you. Yamato: "(Your name) would you join me? I wrote this next song for you" Special CGs 1st Story CG (Requires 150 visits to obtain) Ever since Yamato-senpai called you up on stage during his last concert, there have been rumors circulating that he's been dating a 'mystery concert girl'. Being a celebrity, it was quite risky of him bring you on stage that way. Miraculously, no one had clear photos of your face that night. So your identity remains a secret. Ever since then, you haven't gone out with Yamato-senpai at all. You've mostly been spending time with him at a cafe in school and other parts of the campus. It’s been quite some time since then and the rumors have died down a bit. He asked you to go out with him for a nice lunch at one of his favorite restaurants. At first he had bodyguards around the restaurant, but one by one, Yamato-senpai made them leave to go wait in the car with the chauffeur. The restaurant is in a quiet area in the outskirts of town. There are bunch of small family run craft shops around. But not a lot of people frequent in that area. Since there are not a lot of people in the area, after lunch, Yamato-senpai asks you to walk around the area with you before getting back in the car. Yamato-senpai: “Spending time with you, just leisurely walking around like this is really nice. We’ve finally gotten the chance to go out.” You: “Yeah. This is a nice change from the usual café setting. Thank you for asking me to have lunch with you today!” Yamato-senpai: “A-ah! Wait. Darn. I think I left my wallet at the restaurant. Wait here, I'll go get it.” He leaves you to look at the wares of the current shout you are in. It is a small sweet shop that makes its own hard candies. You look at a few and buy them from the old lady at the counter. At this time, Yamato-senpai has not come back to the store. You decide to head to the restaurant to look for him. Walking towards the restaurant, from afar you can see that a huge crowd has gathered in front of it. Yamato-senpai is nowhere to be found. What is going on? You’re almost a block away from the restaurant. But before you can reach it, you feel someone's arm reach across your shoulders and drag you into the alleyway, behind one of the buildings. Yamato-senpai: “Sshhh. It’s me. They've found me. Somehow.” Yamato-senpai's back is against the alleyway wall, his arm holding you close, chest pressed against your back. You’ve only noticed then how warm Yamato-senpai actually is. You: “Huh? Who has found us? Your fans?” Yamato-senpai: “Yeah. Someone probably followed us and told them or one of the new employees at my agency leaked the information.” Yamato-senpai: “Once the coast is clear, I'll call my bodyguards to pick us up. Let’s just wait here a little longer. Things have gotten a bit out of hand lately.” You: “Yeah. It's been pretty crazy since the concert. I hope it didn’t trouble you and your agency too much.” Yamato-senpai: “No, don't think of that. I should be the one more concerned about you. I brought you onstage without considering the impact it would have on your life.” Yamato-senpai: “Sorry, it's just when it comes to you I can't help but you go along with what I am feeling.” Yamato-senpai: “I somehow always get carried away if it's about you. If only I could, I'd tell the whole world how I feel about you.” Birthday: Yamato-senpai's birthday is today. His manager also arranged a giant party for him with his band and invited a lot of celebrities. Even Suzuki-senpai was invited. But since he told you that he'd much prefer a small gathering with all his friends from school, you arranged one at the café. He said he'd only stop by his manager's party for a little while and come back to the school café right after. You take this time to prepare his favorite snacks and drinks. Aside from his preparing his birthday cake, you also asked some of his friends to each prepare a mixtape playlist of their favorite songs to give to Yamato-senpai in a CD. If there's one thing that Yamato-senpai would definitely appreciate, it's the gift of music. You receive a text from Suzuki-senpai saying that their chauffeur has parked at the school gate. You hand one of Yamato-senpai's friends, Kei-senpai, the stack of CDs and ask everyone else to gather around the café door. Suzuki-senpai: “We're here!” Yamato-senpai: “Man, I'm glad we're out of that stuffy party.” As soon as they step through the door, everyone starts singing Yamato–senpai "Happy Birthday"! Yamato-senpai, although somewhat caught off guard, couldn't help but smile. You present to him his cake, candles already lit, and he blows them out in one breath. Suzuki-senpai: “Happy birthday Yama-kun! You know you're actually a very kind person despite looking so serious all the time. Thank you for looking out for me and being my friend.” Suzuki-senpai: “Here, this is my mixtape gift! And uhm... The last track on the list is actually a song I made for you. I hope you like it!” Kei-senpai: “Happy Birthday Yamato-san! Thanks for sharing different types of music with me. It helps when I listen to your recommendations during my part-time ad work!” Kei-senpai: “No one else I know also appreciates both traditional shamisen pieces as well classic rock. I am honored by your friendship.” Kei-senpai hands the stack of CDs to Yamato-senpai. Yamato-senpai holds the stack of CDs in his hands and smiles. Yamato-senpai: “Wow, guys. This is honestly really, really awesome. Thank you for putting together these playlists for me.” Yamato-senpai: “You know, I am very grateful that I have friends like you. All of you have always been supportive of my music, going to my shows and buying my albums.” Yamato-senpai: “It really means a lot to me. Thank you.” Yamato-senpai: “And thank you, (your name), for arranging this gathering to celebrate my birthday! These mixtapes were a great idea! I think I’m going to listen to some right now!” He brings out a CD player from his bag and pops in Suzuki-senpai's CD. You: “Uhm, senpai! Before you start listening to the CDs, don't forget one of the most important parts of birthday parties: eating cake!” Yamato-senpai: “Ah, now that is music to my ears! Won't you feed me the first bite?” White day event (2017) Message+Item Edit Mc, Hey.Thanks for thinking of me last Valentine's day. I'm not quite fond of sweets but your sweets are always the exception. Chocolate tastes best when made by the one you love, after all. I have never picked out a White day present for anyone before so I hope this one is to your liking. I tried my best to get you something that would remind you of me.Please wear it often. '' ''xoxo,Yamatokun '' Item: Guitar Relationships: '''Suzuki:' “You idiot! Why did you wear a shirt with your face on it?”, Yamato whispered angrily. “But you said to wear casual clothes! My fan shirts are the only casual clothes in my closet!”, Suzuki replied. Suzuki-senpai and Yamato-senpai often find themselves in situations like these. That’s what happens when two celebrity musicians try to hang out in public. Most of the time, it’s Yamato-senpai who has to think of an escape plan, looking out for the oblivious Suzuki-senpai and making sure they don’t get caught by their combined giant hoard of fangirls. You’d think someone like Yamato-senpai, who is normally averse to mainstream trends and music, would dislike someone like Suzuki-senpai, who revels in it. But an unlikely friendship developed between the two of them through the years of being forced to do musical performances together for school festivals, by their Senseis and fellow students. Yamato-senpai discovered that even if Suzuki-senpai’s specialty was a different genre, he was still overall a great performer and musician. He respected that about him. And he found that it was quite hard to dislike someone as pure-hearted and joyful as Suzuki-senpai. Now if they can only shop for musical instruments and gear together without having to run for their lives every single time. Others Sssd.jpeg|Trick Halloween CG imageswwek.jpeg|Star festival CG isssas.jpeg|School festival cafe CG Super Love Mode Quotes * "You know, I've never really understood why people listened to all these love songs. But when I met you, all the love songs started to make sense." * "Oh? You liked my band's newest single? I'm happy to hear that. I knew I fell for a person with great taste in music! By the way, that song was written about you." * "Listening to my favorite records with you is definitely one of my favorite things to do. It's always a pleasure to be in good company while listening to good music. I hope we do this more often!" While Wearing Star Festival Yukata * "Well? You’re not used to seeing me without a spiky leather jacket and accessories, are you? I do enjoy wearing a simple yukata from time to time, you know." * "To make the night perfect, I brought my guitar along with me so I can serenade you as we watch the night sky. Sigh. You’ve turned me into such a romantic." * "I really love the music they play at these kinds of festivals. I actually have a CD collection at home. Remind me to lend you a bunch sometime." Christmas Confession * "Have I ever written a Christmas song before? Yeah. I tend to dabble in all genres of music. If you like, I'd sing some for you." * "Oh? You got me a gift? Is this a new guitar pick? Thank you so much! Since it's from you, I'm not going to use it. I tend to lose my picks. I'll turn it into a necklace and wear it thinking of you! Thank you!" * "I've got a lot of gigs during this time of year. It's pretty busy and a little bit tiring. Luckily, I'm still free enough to spend some much-needed down time with you. What do you say?" Pre-Super Love Mode * "H-hey! W-watch it!" * "Careful! You’re messing up my hair!" * "You wanna hear my newest song?" Ultimate Love Mode Confession "Y-You like me too? I-I don't think I've ever felt like this in my entire life. Hearing your true feelings for me makes me so happy that I feel like I could write a thousand love songs in just one night. I love you so much, name." Category:Boys